


The Flower Under The Moon

by DMst1cker571ck



Series: MisaAri's Valentine's Story [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Memories, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMst1cker571ck/pseuds/DMst1cker571ck
Summary: Misaki reminisces some events following the Valentine's chocolate Arisa had given her the year before.





	The Flower Under The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I got a random burst of inspiration last night and finished this one-shot as a late Valentine's gift to myself (and readers). I haven't played the game for a few months already so don't expect too much from me ;; I'm still in a writer's block so most of my creativity are focused on drawing now
> 
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes! I made this in one go last night and edited a bit during my classes (when I had no choice but to distract myself from daydreaming), and currently posting this while nodding off
> 
> Edit: (17/2) I just woke up and found a mistake with the tags so now it's fixed

“I remember…”

The blonde turns away from the window, a sign for the other to continue.

She chuckles. “You gave me chocolates the day after Valentine’s. You were pretty cute that time.”

Misaki watches as the girl turns multiple shades of red in seconds, spluttering a ‘shut up!’ in her embarrassment. It amazes her how shy her girlfriend can be even though they have been together for almost a year now.

The year before, the day after Valentine’s, the blonde had unceremoniously pulled out a box of chocolate from her bag and gave it to Misaki with the reason that she had unintentionally made an extra box. She was sure then, and still now, that Arisa was aware Misaki could read her easily like a book. Aware that Arisa was only spouting out lies to keep her facade and hide the emotions within her.

But Misaki is also aware Arisa is the type of person who struggles with her emotions. Honestly it had took approximately a month for Arisa to actually realise she has feelings for Misaki and another more week to realise those feelings are reciprocated. The raven still chuckles over the memories of her courting Arisa as if the other did not purposely confessed her feelings through handmade chocolates.

 

♧

 

Misaki notices the blonde frequently bringing up her hands to her face. “Are you cold?”

Ichigaya rolls her eyes. ‘Of course, I’m cold. It’s still winter,’ is what Misaki reads from her reaction and she halts the oncoming laugh. “My nose is freezing. I need to buy a new muffler soon.”

Misaki’s eyes slides down to the pink nose before it disappears again into the cloth. The material looks comfortable enough but barely enough to sustain the warmth. That morning Misaki recalls checking the weather report and it was predicted to be freezing in the late afternoon.

Her pink nose looks cute but she cannot let the blonde suffer for another hour of chilling with literal chill.

“Ichigaya-san, here. Wear this.” Misaki wraps her lavender coloured muffler that she previously worn around the shorter girl’s shoulders. “I’m sure Kokoro brought a lot for band practice later. Today is, she said and I quote, ‘Snuggly Muffler Day’.”

The pink on her cheeks darken obviously. “W-What?? No! Okusawa-san, you should wear it! Do you want to die from hypothermia?!”

“Well, I wore two today,” Misaki pulls at the pink scarf still wrapped around her neck. The double scarf plan was very sudden, she was grateful for her random spontaneity. “And I can handle the cold easily. It’ll be super stuffy later anyway dealing the trio. Plus,” she gently grabs one of Ichigaya’s hands into hers, leading her back to their planned destination. “Since you wanted to drop me off later, wouldn’t you take a longer time in the cold? Can’t let you freeze just for me, Ichigaya-san.”

Ichigaya’s face lit up brighter at her tone and bold action. Her hand twitches but she did not let go. When Misaki squeezes slightly, just a bit of pressure enough to be felt, Ichigaya reciprocated it.

“Yeah, yeah. Y-You better text me later. If I know you lied about the extra mufflers…”

 

☆

 

“You sure you want to hang out today?”

Misaki glances back at the uncertain gaze and nods. “I want someone to accompany me today.”

“To the aquarium?”

“Better with someone than alone.”

The raven could hear the gears spinning in the other’s head right now. Misaki knows Ichigaya is not sure of her feelings yet, but she is not going to push it. Not that there was any need for Misaki to be afraid of being rejected: Ichigaya returns her feelings, but acknowledging it is a different matter when the girl herself is not aware of any romantic feelings. The girl is an endearing ball of emotional mess inside but Misaki loves her for it.

Though it doesn't faze her from making bold date plans without laying it down clearly to Ichigaya that Misaki has been taking her out on dates. This boldness is slightly unnerving but Misaki assumes this is the consequence of dealing with a rambunctious group as her bandmates.

Ichigaya gently squeezes Misaki’s hand. “I didn’t peg you to be an aquarium person.”

 _Me neither_ , Misaki thinks. She was reminded of that time with a lost senior and penguin when she saw the penguin plushie in Ichigaya’s hands which in turn made her blurted out aquarium in the first place. Later on she could see the appeal of having a date with Ichigaya there, with the promise of a peaceful outing without her friends.

However Ichigaya became more hesitant lately, stuttering and lingering gazes becoming frequent. Rimi had revealed to Misaki few days prior that Ichigaya’s friends had questioned their relationship. Her heart stutters at the thought of the other figuring them out quickly.

Misaki wished she could just bluntly tell her everything just like how she usually acts, but the sappy side of her wanted to have a taste of courting the oblivious girl first. A pre relationship period that she had wished she could act upon prior to that Valentine’s chocolates.

“Gotta have a calm memory of an aquarium outing without anyone else.”

 

♡

 

Their exams are done. Their first year as high school students passed so quickly by being a part of their respective energetic bands. It brings a flutter to Misaki’s heart when Ichigaya wants to hang out together again. They need this quiet moment to themselves, relishing in each other’s presence after being apart due to exams and Ichigaya’s revelation.

Misaki had unintentionally kissed Ichigaya’s hand when they were at the blonde’s place few weeks before. Ichigaya had confessed how tending her bonsai trees would destress herself. She showed Misaki how everything works and Misaki was entranced by how graceful Ichigaya moves around. Her fingers daintily danced around the plants with experienced movements. Her hand would reach up a few times to gently tuck stray strands of hair behind her ear, bringing Misaki’s focus to the soft smile gracing her lips. The face behind the facade reeled Misaki in like a bee to a beautiful flower.

Without thinking, right after Ichigaya stopped tending the plant, Misaki reached for the hand and softly pressed her lips on those fingers.

Ichigaya got caught off guard by that and Misaki had to excuse herself before the blonde would explode due to her emotions. They were not able to meet after that since they had to focus on their exams and bandmates. Misaki also noted that Ichigaya needed her space too. So it did not come as a surprise when Ichigaya invited her to hang out at the park after a stress relieving band practice over a week later.

The sun is already set, casting oranges, reds, and spots of purples in the sky. The park is already void of people except the two of them. When the colours in the sky fade away, the street lights turned on, glowing safely for them. During that whole time, they did not talk. Only reveling in the other’s aura, as if this is the last time they would be this close. Misaki stares at the bright moon while listening to the other’s quiet breathing beside her. She knows Ichigaya is sorting out her nerves so she patiently waits.

She could take all the time she wants in the world and Misaki would let her.

Spring is slowly making itself known as the month passes through the gradual increasing temperature. Misaki is relieved with that; Ichigaya seems to have less tolerance with the cold. Or it was only because Misaki brought her out on dates so frequently, the usually indoors girl had to deal with the cold more often. However she would still love to hold those soft hands and warm them up with her lips again.

“Did… Did you mean…” Ichigaya starts, stumbling over her words. She clears her throat. “You’re not joking around?”

_You kissed my hand. You were courting me and brought me out on dates. You have feelings for me. These are not fake?_

Misaki could hear her thoughts. Silently asking her, pleading to her, that she could read her mind so she would not face any more insecurities － any rejections － that could happen when voiced aloud. A small smile creeps up to her face as she shakes her head. “No.”

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Ichigaya’s shoulders sag in relief before they tense up again.

Misaki wonders how Ichigaya would verbally confess.

Then it came. It took several silent minutes of waiting and staring at the sky when Ichigaya speaks.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

♡

 

Misaki chuckles, watching Arisa stargazing. Tonight is a full moon and she could see those eyes gliding over to it sometimes. She loves how the blonde could be awestruck by the simplest things the universe could offer. Misaki teases her once in a while when Arisa rants about Toyama and stars since Arisa herself secretly loves them too.

Arisa glances at her again, the blush still on her face from the Valentine’s memory she brought up. “What now, Misaki-san?”

In the dimly lit room, Misaki could say she adores how enchanting Arisa could look under the moonlight. With hair down and cascading in soft waves on her back. A finger nervously twirling on a strand of her locks. The sight of her reminds Misaki of that fateful night.

Misaki’s lips stretch into a smile. She takes Arisa’s hand in hers, caressing the pads before she slowly leave a trail of kisses all over them.

“The moon is beautiful too, lighting up the most beautiful flower I’ve ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the moon part is self indulgent. I love that line.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> P/s: Misaki likes Arisa's hands


End file.
